


Far Too Many Spectrals (or, Rose Lalonde is Too Manipulative for her Own Good)

by MirandaTam



Category: Homestuck, Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Everyone is a spectral, Gen, Humanstuck, Spectralstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose isn’t really surprised when she starts seeing specters. She is surprised, however, when Dave can see them too.</p>
<p>John’s tool is a plush bunny. That’s really all that needs to be said about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Many Spectrals (or, Rose Lalonde is Too Manipulative for her Own Good)

Rose isn’t really surprised when she starts seeing specters. She is surprised, however, when Dave can see them too.

 

Dave has to work really hard not to let his surprise show when they learn that Jade’s imaginary dog friend is actually a spirit with completely badass powers who animates her plush dog.

 

John’s tool is a plush bunny. That’s really all that needs to be said about him.

 

“God fucking dammit,” Dave grumbles after a rough night of spirit-hunting. “Seriously? This is my favorite sword!”

Rose just rolls her eyes. “So what? Learn to work with a tool for once. It does wonders for your power levels.” She levitates a piece of wall back in place with her wands.

“And occasionally possesses you,” Dave reminds her, before the world goes still. “Fuck.”

His new spirit is, apparently, a crow. With a sword sticking out of its chest. “Listen, spectral. You had better use this damn thing often. I do _not_ want to be some kid’s imaginary friend for longer than absolutely necessary.”

“Like I want to be stuck with a weird-ass crow in my head,” Dave retorts.

 

Karkat wakes up with his head spinning and Aradia standing in his room

“Do you know where it went?” She’s asking someone – Sollux. “Seriously, if it got into Karkat… we have _way_ too many mediums around here already.”

“You’re just upthet that my thpirit ith cooler than your thpirit,” Sollux tells her. “But did you thee the color on that one? It wath grey! Have _you_ ever theen a grey thpirit before?”

Karkat grumbles and goes back to sleep. His dreams are starting to get weird.

 

“What the _actual fuck_ is going on?” Rose hears Karkat shout from across the cafeteria. Sollux hushes him and glances around nervously.

It’s really hilarious, she thinks, how Sollux, Aradia, and Tavros (and now Karkat) don’t know about Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya, or Gamzee, or Nepeta and Equius, or Feferi and Eridan, or your group. Watching Equius trying to lie to Vriska and Gamzee is great – almost as good as watching Vriska try to come up with a good non-ghostly conversation topic with John.

“So,” Terezi says, plopping down next to Dave. “Uh. How’s life?”

“… pretty good, I guess,” Dave replies. “Yours? Anything going on?”

“Not really.”

“…”

“…”

No, Rose decides, _this_ is the most hilarious.

She knows she should probably tell Dave sometime, but… maybe she’ll just let him find out the hard way.

That’s bound to be amusing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This basically just happened because I felt like I should contribute to the boom that's going on in the Paranatural tag. May be continued, may not be.


End file.
